


监控之下

by gattoindex



Series: 幽闭空间 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-War, self-performed medical proceedure, small acts of personal rebellion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 注：3M党，Triple M，Militant Monoform Movement，激进单一形态组织，出现在IDW2005 OM#23中





	监控之下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Surveillance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677086) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



轮班结束后，威震天被监工从人群中叫了出来。他穿过那些蹒跚行走的同事们——他们全都疲惫不堪，有些在打闹，有些踉跄着，光镜茫然——走向一个拿着数据板站在那里的金刚。

威震天安静地等待着，很可能是为了责骂或惩罚才叫住他的。矿区的情况就是这样，矿工总是违反了这条或那条规矩——为了做好自己的工作不可避免——而这意味着永远都可能会遭到惩罚。事实上，监工并不需要一个真正的理由来殴打矿工，任何事情都可以作为借口。

不管是什么，威震天只希望它尽快结束。下班时间到了，他的脑袋里装满了诗句，他想在它们消失前回到自己的房间写下来。他要在彻底精疲力尽之前回去，在写作的冲动消失、机体违背他的意愿进入充电前。

“威震天。”要说有什么异样的话，监工似乎和他一样疲惫，“我要和你谈谈你的PLB。”

他的个人定位信标（Personal Location Beacon）。所有矿工的底盘上都安装了这东西——一种安全措施，或者说他们的老板是这么声称的。这个信号将有助于救援人员在隧道塌方时定位陷入困境的矿工。至少在理论上，他们是完全可以自主选择的，但威震天知道没有矿工选择退出程序。被成吨的石头活生生埋入地下并留在那里，是萦绕在他们所有人火种上的噩梦。

“是的，先生？它出故障了？”

监工看了他一会儿，好像答案是显而易见的一样。“不，”他说，“不，它运作正常。但你把它关掉了。”

哦。“是的，先生，”威震天说，“我关了。但只是在下班的时候。”

监工皱起眉头，光镜眯了起来。

“有规定不允许这样吗？”威震天让语气保持平静，表现出温顺的一面，“我印象中PLB的使用是完全自愿的。”

监工看了他一眼，威震天对此已经非常熟悉了—— _为什么就不能按规定做事，让我们的生活都变得更轻松些？_

威震天装聋作哑，让自己的表情保持一片空白，“如果有规定禁止关闭，我会一直开着它的。”

监工叹了一口气。“没有规定，”他说，“如果愿意的话，你完全有权力把它关了。渣的，你甚至可以把它移除，如果你想要那么做。”他笑了笑，毫无疑问是在想象威震天没有携带PLB时被困在矿井里的样子，“瞧，威震天，我不是在骂你。我是在关心你。你总是在下班后把这东西关掉，有人会想要知道你去了哪里，为什么你不想让别人发现。”

威震天花了一点时间消化这个威胁。

“谢谢你，先生。”他点了点头，“感谢你的警告。我可以走了吗？”

监工哼了一声，又给了威震天另外一个他相当熟悉的表情样子—— _你是个废物_ ——随后挥手让他离开。

撞针正在出口处等着。他没有发问，只是看着威震天的光镜，静静等待。

“监工想谈谈我的PLB。”威震天说，出于习惯压低了声音，“下班后我一直都把它关了。显然这成了个问题。”

撞针哼了一声，冷着脸笑了笑。

“我不相信这东西是出于安全原因。”威震天说道，“我做了点研究——阅读有关救援统计的公开文件。从他们开始发放这东西以来，矿工的成功救援比例几乎没有提升。大多数时候他们甚至不会费心发起搜救。太花钱了。我想这只是一个监控我们的借口。而且不仅仅是在我们的工作时间，显然。”

撞针盯着他，光镜阴沉地半闭着。

“什么？”

“你应该当心自己说的话。”

“它需要被说出来。应该有人说出来。”

撞针把手放在他机体上，异乎寻常的力度让威震天的传感器即使隔着厚厚的装甲也能感受到。对矿工而言，这是在表达关切；但对于较小的机体，可能会显得过于粗暴了。

“我这么说是因为我照看着你。”撞针说道，这话由他说出来，威震天是相信的。“如果你总是这么说，迟早会有人把你关起来。”

威震天的下巴绷紧了。他相当确定撞针说的有道理，但如果不这么做还能怎么办？保持沉默？什么也不说？

“听着，”撞针再次拍了拍他的肩膀，然后松开了手，“今晚你应该跟我出去。开着你的PLB。让他们沿着一溜儿的酒吧来追踪我们的扫荡之路。”他笑了起来，发出粗糙刺耳的嘎嘎声，“该死的，如果我们喝熄火了，他们就可以根据信标派出一支救援队。”

这个提议很感人。撞针并不是那种经常愿意伸手帮忙的类型。但……

“真的不行，我还有些事要做。”

写诗。撞针知道，这能从他的表情判断出来。他哼了一声，翻了翻光镜——一项他确信威震天无法获得成功的事业。

#

这事最糟糕的部分在于，其实威震天根本没有做任何值得隐藏的事。

大部分下班后的时间，他都是花在自己的房间里写诗，收听并阅读关于塞伯坦社会状况的新闻消息。

有时候，他会和撞针一起去喝酒——不是撞针偏好的那种惊天动地的狂饮，而是某些在麦卡丹的午后时光，它是当地唯一一家允许矿工进入的酒吧，干净整洁，有着日光可以照入的宽大窗户。他们会坐下来，喝一些比工作中供应的最低档能量稍好的东西，而撞针会不情不愿地读威震天的诗歌。

他总是走路，从不行驶——他的变形形态可能会破坏那些为更轻盈、更快捷的车辆所设计的光滑而平整的地面道路。但对于整天以变形形态待在地下而言，走路还是很不错的，而且能看到太阳也让人高兴。

其余时间，他都花在了充电上，以便自动修复功能可以修好他的损伤，清除内视屏上的状态警报。有时它的修复速度可以跟上他在工作中受伤的速度，但有时则不能。

回到家时，威震天让PLB开着。他坐在脏兮兮的小房间里，给自己倒了一杯酒，想要写诗却以失败告终，最后趴在数据板上睡着了。

#

监工在威震天之后的一次轮班中向他微微点头示意，而他痛恨自己的屈服。

 _暂时的_ ，他对自己说。当状况对自己不利时，用一点点欺骗手段没什么问题。

之后的下班时间，他全都花在了阅读PLB资料上。这东西无论是自身技术，还是与机体的接合都不复杂。威震天一直对医学有兴趣，虽然他的知识全部加起来也就是普通急救而已。

他在肮脏的房间里通过一面小镜子看着自己，伸手摸着胸前。在这里，连接入他的神经网络，和其他部件一起盘踞在他体内。现在，正默默地广播着他的位置。

#

当准备好了的时候，威震天绝不犹豫；那不是他的天性。

第一步是让自己在工作中受伤，足够隐藏焊缝就可以。威震天滑下坡，让自己的挖掘刀头正好冲向撞针的钻头。

这在刀头上留下了一道深深的割伤。监工因为威震天的“笨手笨脚”揍了他，但是他像平常一样默默承受了。撞针盯着他的光镜，皱起眉头。他知道威震天正在盘算着什么，但显然又不想知道是什么。

现场医务人员将威震天重新焊好。粗制滥造，操作的时候都没有使用痛觉阻尼器。伤势没有穿透他的内装甲，但是这样就可以了，仍然有助于掩盖他打算之后进行的损伤。

下班后，当他独自在小房间里时，威震天切开自己的机体，伸入手指，把伤口撑开。他无声地忍受痛苦；威震天总是对疼痛有着异乎寻常的耐受力。当初正是出于对这一点的尊重，让撞针和他成为了朋友——“从没见过一个金刚被打的时候这么安静，”撞针笑着说，“你的发声器坏了，还是你就是个硬骨头？”当威震天挣扎着站起来时，撞针伸出了他的钻头手，并在威震天扶住时大笑起来。

威震天把PLB挖了出来，让线路仍然连接到神经网络，这样信号就不会中断。剧烈的疼痛让他几乎要昏厥，光镜忽闪忽灭，静电波纹胶结在他的视线的边缘。

他做了些改造。不是他自己的设计，而是前段时间他在一份悄悄得到的3M党文件中找到的东西。“革命手册”——全都是一些制造炸弹和其他暴力手段的图解，想要以此改变社会。威震天拿这本书是希望能得到一些阐述3M党政治理论的文章，当他把它带回家后，却越看越害怕。违禁品，如果有人知道他拿了，足够把他扔进监狱，但至少其中一部分还是有用的。

威震天把PLB放回自己的底盘里，重新把腹部焊接起来。这也很痛。完成后，他躺到充电床上，不停地颤抖着。

但是他完成了。如果他操作正确，如果3M党的文件可信，那么每当威震天发出指令时，这个改造将让他的PLB反射信号以匹配同系列的其他PLB，从而有效掩盖他的位置。只要不被视频监控，PLB的反射脉冲也不多，没人会注意到他做了什么。

威震天关闭光镜，发出了指令，将PLB切换到隐身模式。

现在，剩下的就是等待了。

#

接下来的一周，威震天等待着灾难的发生，确信功能主义政府的全部威压落下并碾碎他只是个时间问题。

每走一步他都感觉将要被捕，所有下班时间都在昏昏沉沉的充电过程中时睡时醒，以为房间外面的每一个声音都是警察准备踢开门闯进来，或者更糟，他在受惊吓的幻觉中听到那些功能主义秘密警察的窃窃私语。他毁掉了3M党资料的数据板——倒不是说这么做在他的行为被发现时会有什么不同。PLB在他机体内，仍然是政府财产，而他改造了它。

他在矿井的轮班中等待着。等待被拉到一边。等待被处理掉，或被活埋在矿坑里。他避开了撞针，不想将他拉入自己即将来临的死亡境地。撞针也感觉到有些什么事了，同样避开了他。

威震天等着。

但没有都发生。

没人发现。

威震天慢慢意识到没有人会发现。只要他够机灵就不会有事。工作时，他仍然让他们监控他，但下班后，他拥有自己的自由。

不知为何，这改变了一切。当然，功能主义政府是庞大的，强力的，威震天还很年轻，但他只用了一块非法的数据板，以及自己的勇气和意志力就愚弄了他们所有人。功能主义政府是庞大的，强力的，但它并非不可战胜。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：3M党，Triple M，Militant Monoform Movement，激进单一形态组织，出现在IDW2005 OM#23中


End file.
